


The death of a brother, hurts the other

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Thatch’s death, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: A look into the last minutes of Thatch’s life, before he died.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Thatch
Series: One piece stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	The death of a brother, hurts the other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I have a sad fanfic for you.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, Thatch dies and cursing.

He was dying, he knew that. He was losing blood fast.

..

It hurts. He didn't know where the pain came from, the betrayal or the actual wound.

...

There were steps. Was someone there? He tried to move and make a sound, but the only thing he did was cough up more blood.

...

Someone was touching him. Frantic hands were everywhere, but he knew that it belong to just one person. Were they searching for a wound?

...

The person around couldn’t take out the knife. It would make the situation worse.

...

The person turned him around. Making sure not to move or place him on the knife. His head was placed on someone's lap.

...

Was that Ace?

...

Ah shit, he had hoped on anyone but him. He knew his brother. Ace seeing him like this would haunt him forever.

...

He felt something drip on his face. Tears?

...

He tried to look back at Ace. There were tears falling out of his eyes. They were streaming down his cheeks and dripping on his face.

...

Ace was saying something. Why was he being so loud. Way to loud. He couldn't make out a word.

_"OH MY GOD! THATCH! THATCH! HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP! HELP!"_

...

A hand slapped his cheek. It startled him. It made him more awake.

...

_"Hey Thatch, don't close your eyes, okay? Help is on the way. Bay will be here any minute. I said don't close them! Why don't we talk about something. Anything. You always have something to talk about. Hey, hey, Thatch. Do you remember that prank we did on Marco with the eggs?"_

...

Yeah, he did remember. They had laid eggs in Marco's bed. Marco had blown a fuse when he woke up. Ace and him were already hiding, but Marco found them anyway and thrown them into the water.

...

Marco, fuck, Marco. He really wanted to see his bird brained brother for one last time.

...

He actually wanted to do a lot of things, but he knew he couldn't.

...

_"-and then he chucked us into the water. You had to save my drowning ass. You also whined the whole day about your ruined pompadour. Marco had no pity for both of us. "_

...

Shit he was tired. He really tried to focus on Ace's words, but it wasn't working. Ace kept fading out.

...

What were they talking about again?

...

His cheeks were again lightly slapped. Jesus, you aren't supposed to slap a dying person.

...

_“I said don't close your eyes! Hey how about we talk about our new prank we were going to do. We have the bird seeds. All you need to do if to put them on Marco's serving. I can't do that because I'm not the chef, so you need to, okay? For that, you need to keep your eyes open and focus. Can you- c-c-can you imagine the l-l-look on Marco's face when he'll find out. Hey, THATCH! THATCH! Look at me!"_

...

More and more tears were falling on his face.

...

Why did it sound like Ace was choking? Was he in pain?

...

He knew he missed what Ace had said. Some thing about bird seeds?

..

Oh he remembered. They were going to prank Marco, but now. He didn't think he would be there.

...

Black spots were taking over his vision. Ace was still crying. That was the only thing he could see. Ace was also talking, but he no word made sense to him.

...

His little brother was full out crying. He couldn't remember a time were Ace cried like this.

....

More black spots took over his vision.

...

Ace was noticing his brother lack of response. His eyes were getting hazy.

_“THATCH!”_

...

He could see them. His whole family was there, smiling at him. Pops, Marco, Izo, Ace, Haruta, Namur, Vista, Jozu, Blamenco, Blenheim, Jarul, Atmos, Curiel, Atmos, Fossa, Rakuyo, the fourth division and all his other brothers.

...

I'm sorry. I wish that I could have spend some more time with you.

...

_"THATCH!"_

...

Please someone-

...

_"THATCH PLEASE!"_

...

-take care of my family.

...

_"THATCH!"_

...

They are all idiots

...

_"Please don't leave me."_

...

But they are my idiots

...

_"don't die Thatch."_

...

So please take care of them-

...

_"..............please."_

...

-even if it is just a little.

...

That night, Thatch died with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
